How Scully and Mulder Saved the Day
by Immortality Found
Summary: You see Addison's secret kink and Derek's surprise. Addek before everything went to hell...season 2 finale anyone!


This is a very random story I wrote as a prompt story over at Livejournal. My prompt was the X Files. Seriously. I figured we could all use a little bit of Addek.

* * *

It wasn't everyday that Addison Montgomery-Shepherd found herself with a day off. What was she doing with this day off? Absolutely nothing. She was sprawled across the bed in her hotel(because she refused to live in the trailer one more day after she'd seen a big fat rat staring at her from inside of one of her precious Jimmy Choos). She had her snacks, her magazines and had been flipping through the channels on the TV idly.

She stopped flipping when she came up on an old _X Files _episode. It wasn't widely known but Addison was a closet X Files fanatic. She was a card carrying member of the fan club and had seen every episode (even the less desirable ones where Mulder wasn't present.)

Her hidden obsession had amused her husband to know end and she had sworn him to secrecy, well persuaded is more the like. She was a woman and had her ways after all. Watching this episode she realized it was the one that was once banned from being shown on television because of its controversial nature of incest.

Pressing the info button she learned that it was a marathon. _Score_. Addison had been so engrossed in her show that she'd almost missed her cell phone ringing. She sighed not wanting to go into work because the Christmas episode where they were in the haunted house had just come on.

"Addison Shepherd," she announced flipping her phone open

"Well Addison Shepherd this is your husband Derek Shepherd," came the suspiciously cheerful voice of her husband, "What are you doing?"

"Watching the _X Files_," Addison answered turning her attention back to the television

"I'd hate to interrupt you and you secret kink but I have something I want to show you."

"It is not my secret kink," Addison defended half-heartedly, "And aren't you still at work?"

She heard Derek laugh, "It's been really slow and barring anything catastrophic I get off in an hour."

"What do you want to show me?"

"It's a surprise."

Addison had to sigh, "How long have we known each other?"

"Damned near twenty years," Derek answered, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"In all this time we've known each other have I ever liked surprises?"

She heard her husband chuckle softly, "You'll like this surprise I promise you."

"Fine, can I go now? This episode is really good."

"Don't you have the DVD set? I seem to remember buying those for you."

Addison smiled at that memorable birthday. She'd shown Derek just how happy she'd been at the gift of all nine seasons plus the movie on DVD for her birthday.

"I do but you know I have to watch it whenever it comes on."

"Fine, I'll let you get back to watching your girl crush."

"Hey! You promised not to ever repeat that," Addison exclaimed about her having a girl crush on one Gillian Anderson aka Dana Scully, "I seem to recall someone having a guy crush on Orlando Bloom."

Addison heard Derek laugh more and this brought a smile to her face.

"It won't be spoken of again. Go back to your show and I'll see you in an hour."

"Sure," she spoke clicking her phone shut already engrossed in yes, her secret kink

* * *

Derek Shepherd put the key in the lock and entered the hotel that his wife had gotten after she saw the phantom rat. He never saw it. Derek thought she was making it up as an excuse to get out of the trailer.

Entering the bedroom he laughed softly as he saw Addison lying on her stomach with her head facing closest to the television thoroughly immersed in her show.

"Addison?"

Addison looked up at him, "Has it been an hour already?"

"It's been three."

Addison glanced at her watch and smiled sheepishly, "So it has."

"Are you ready?"

"Can I change first," Addison asked getting to her feet

Derek took in his wife and saw she was wearing black jeans and a long sleeved hooded shirt. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she couldn't have looked more beautiful to him.

"No, you look amazing just as you are."

Addison raised an eyebrow at this and shrugged going over to the closet and grabbing some tennis shoes and then to the bathroom to run a brush through her hair. They went to Derek's Rang Rover and got in.

Derek started driving them and once they got closer to their destination he spoke to Addison.

"Can you open the glove compartment?"

Addison glanced at him and then opened the glove compartment. Inside she found a blindfold.

"Are you revealing another secret kink to me," Addison asked with a raised eyebrow pulling the blindfold out

Derek paused before answering, "There's an idea but no. I want you to put that on."

"Derek!"

Derek couldn't help the whine in his voice; "It'll ruin my surprise if you peak."

Rolling her eyes Addison decided to indulge in her husband because it wasn't often that he was this excited about something. With a shake of her head at the ridiculousness of this she put on the blindfold.

"Happy now?"

Derek waived a hand in front of his wife's face and when he was satisfied he answered, "Ecstatic."

Derek knew that his wife was rolling her eyes at him and he had to smile. He knew her trusting him by putting on the blindfold was a big step for them. He had been too long absent from _Derek and Addison_. Derek loved her, he wanted to be with her; he couldn't imagine his life without her.

He was ready to prove this to her. They drove for another twenty minutes and Derek got out of the car and helped Addison out. For her part Addison felt the car stop and jumped slightly when her door opened and Derek leaned in to unbuckle her seat belt.

He gently pulled her out of the car. They walked into a building and to an elevator.

"Are you telling me where we are yet," Addison asked, "And are there people where we are?"

"No I'm not telling you and yes there are people where we are."

"And they see me with a blindfold on?"

Derek smiled and nodded to the nice little old couple that was riding in the elevator with them. They gave him weird looks.

"Keep talking and you'll ruin your surprise."

The couple understood a little more at this and smiled at Derek. The elevator stopped and they got off but Derek didn't move. They rode another few minutes till they came to a stop. They walked down the hall a bit till they came to a stop. Derek unlocked a door and ushered them in.

"Okay, now you can take off the blindfold."

Addison reached up and took off the blindfold. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth dropped open. She was standing in what was arguably the best and coolest penthouse apartment that she'd ever set foot in.

"What…Derek…what?"

Derek had to smile at rendering his wife speechless.

"I took this phantom rat of yours as a sign that you didn't want to be in the trailer anymore and I wanted to show you that I really wanted us to work. That I needed you. That I love you."

Tears were welling up in Addison's eyes as she heard her husband's heart felt words.

"I love you too," came out in a whisper as she pulled her husband into a tight hug, "And for the record it was a real rat."

Derek laughed, "Uh huh."

"Would I hurt my beloved shoes just to prove a point," Addison asked pulling away from her husband and wiping her eyes

She made a good point. She might love her shoe collection more than him.

"Is this place really ours," Addison asked going further into the penthouse

"I signed on it this afternoon," Derek said as he watched his wife walking around their new digs, "I moved in our stuff, such as it was, on my lunch break."

Addison nodded and Derek watched as Addison kicked off her shoes in the kitchen, removed her shirt in the living room, took off her pants in the kitchen and walked over to him in nothing but her red silk lace underwear and a matching bra.

Derek swallowed hard, "Wha…what are you doing?"

"Do you remember what we did when we first moved into the Brownstone?"

Derek thought a moment and smiled when he did remember, "We christened every room."

Addison began unbuttoning Derek's shirt with nimble fingers and pushed it from his broad shoulders, "Did I ever tell you how incredibly _hot_ I find you?"

Derek nodded his head as Addison began working on his pants, "You have and have I ever told you how incredibly _hot _I find you?"

"You haven't said it in a while but it's always good to hear."

She pushed the pants down his body and smiled when he kicked them off.

"Why Doctor Shepherd I see we are going commando today," Addison said with that sexy raised eyebrow of hers

Derek returned her grin, "I had a feeling that you'd want to celebrate."

Addison pulled her husband into her embrace and kissed him until they were both breathless and slightly lightheaded, "And celebrate we will."

* * *

Okay then, I hope that was liked. Feedback is the spice of life. 


End file.
